Fall Of The Riders
by thehunter28
Summary: Takes place while there were still riders left and Galbatorix just started his rampage. A boy named Knyne and his dragon Azel try to defeat Galbatorix.


Disclaimer: I don't own eragon, the usual stuff.

The Riders

I was surprised. I passed the challenge to become a rider. One of the elders handed me an egg. As I held the silver egg, it shook a little and started to crack. A silver dragon came out, the scales blinding my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a rider.

"Congratulations." said Pyrtak, A rider with a green dragon. "When the dragon is a month old, return to Doru Araeba, and I can train you."

"Thanks Pyrtak." I replied. I was excited. I stared at the silver dragonling, and watched it look around the room.

"Knyne!" Pyrtak said. "You might need this." Pyrtak handed me some dried meat.

The dragon lunged for the meat. The dragon ate it quickly.

I wondered if it was a boy or a girl, and what I should name him or her.

_I'm a girl_.

"Woah!" I said. I wasn't expecting that. I forgot that a dragon and the rider can communicate through thoughts. As we walked to the boat that would bring me to the mainland, I was suggesting names. I went through a long list. Then finally, I thought,_ Azel?_

_Hmmmm. I like that one. _The dragon said. _I'll take it._

I spent a month in Teirm and then I walked to the port. I walked to the ticket counter. "Any ships going to Vroengard?" I asked.

"Sorry, there's some problem in Doru Areaba and only riders can go." He said.

"I am a rider." I said

"Well, then you'll have to fly."

I had never flown before and I was scared of the idea. Azel was bigger now, but I wasn't sure if she was big enough to support me. I didn't even have a saddle. It might hurt flying, and Vroengard is pretty far from Teirm. _Are you ok with flying to Vroengard? _I asked Azel.

_Fly that far? I probably can't fly that far without weight on me!_

_I wonder what's going on there anyway? The riders should be able to handle it. _Any ships going to Narda?

"Yes, in 15 minutes." He said. "Tickets are 12 crowns." "Unless the dragon can fly yet, she'll be an extra 30 coins."

I winced. I paid for myself and Azel. and went to he ferry. The small ship set sail. _Do you think you could fly from Narda to Doru Araeba? _I asked Azel.

_It's going to be hard, but I'll try anyway_. She replied.

Once we reached port, I climbed up Azel's back. Azel flapped her wings, and lifted off the ground.

_This actually isn't that bad! _Azel said.

_That's pretty good, I don't think most riders flew this early. _I replied.

Once we hit higher speed, I was in pain. I understanded why the other riders needed saddles. Riding a horse without a saddle was ok, but this was unbearable. My legs felt like they were ripping apart. I noticed some blood trickling down my left leg. I withstood the pain for 15 mor minutes, and we landed at the gates of the city. I jumped off Azel and collapsed. A rider ran over to me and saw my bleeding legs.

"Waise heill!" He said.

"Thanks." I said. He looked worried.

"You shouldn't be here." He said. "A rider murdered one of the elders!"

"Are you serious?" I said.

"Vroengard is supposed to be in lockdown." He replied. "Nobody is to leave or enter." "A rider, Galbatorix stole a dragon hatchling and murdered one of the elders because he refused to give him another egg after his original dragon died."

"Have you seen Pyrtak?" I asked.

"Yes, he should be at the caves." He said.

I made a gesture at Azel to follow. We went to the caves and we saw Pyrtek sitting on the ground.

"You really should've stayed in Teirm." He said.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked. "How did you know I was from Teirm!"

"When you control magic, you can sense the presence of somebody and enter their mind. You must learn to guard it." Pyrtak said.

"How do I guard my mind?" I asked.

"That will be your first lesson. Xoct Wry, My dragon will teach some flying skills to... What's his name?"

_I'm a she._ Azel said to Pyrtak.

"Sorry." He replied. "What is your name?" Pyrtak asked.

_My name is Azel. _ She replied.

"Xoct Wry, teach Azel some things about flying, ok?" Pyrtak said.

The large green dragon nodded and flew off with Azel.

"To shield your mind, Build a wall in your mind, and focus."

I tried it and I felt something trying to break in. I tried to strengthen the wall. I didn't break.

"Very good." Pyrtak said. "Although if another rider used magic, he could've broken your wall." "Eventually you'll be able to create the wall on instinct, as you notice somebody entering." He said.

I nodded. "Can you teach me magic?" I asked.

"Ok." He replied. "See those stones?"

I nodded.

"Raise the stone." He said.

"Any words I have to use?" I asked.

"Just raise the stone." Pyrtak said.

"I don't know how!" I said.

"Just do it!" He said.

I focused on the stone for 30 minutes.

"How do I do this!" I said.

"You're getting closer." He said.

I was frustrated but I continued to stare at the stone. Suddenly, I shouted "Stenr Reisa!" The stone started to raise.

"Very good." Pyrtak said.

"What am I to learn next?" I asked.

"How to kill something with that stone." He replied.


End file.
